Âmes perdues
by Estrella-san
Summary: Une âme va être amenée sur une île au nom bien étrange. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand deux âmes perdues trouvent l'amitié ? Cette île est dangereuse, mais les âmes ne savent pas à quel point... "Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux... souvenir". /!\ 2 OC présents dans cette fiction
1. O - Prologue

Bonsoir ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic à chapitres -hahaha mais quelle mauvaise idée-. J'ai voulu tenter original, mais bon.. Je crois que ça ne va pas être du grand art ! Je tiens à remercier le _canari_, ou plutôt la guest qui apparait sous le nom de **Meat girl** qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fiction !

One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. /!\ Cette fic contiendra deux OC !

* * *

Un jour habituel sur le Thousand Sunny. La mer était calme et les nuages blancs, mais ça, vous vous en foutez non ? Je le pense. Non, j'en suis sûre.

Alors au lieu de vous faire la description d'un paysage simple et que tout le monde connait par cœur à force de lire des fanfictions à répétition qui commencent par « Aujourd'hui était un jour habituel sur le Thousand Sunny », introduisons-nous dans la tête de quelqu'un.

* * *

Je me réveillai ce matin avec une bonne odeur de croissant dans la truffe. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, puis je m'étirai longuement. Pour me mettre de bonne humeur, je me mis des baguettes dans le nez, puis soulevai les bras dans une posture que je savais très ridicule, mais qui me remémorais la première soirée que j'avais passée avec ma nouvelle famille. A ce moment-là, Robin ouvrit la porte, me regarda, le regard brillant, puis referma la porte et s'en alla.

Alors, sans dire un mot, je sautai de mon petit hamac et atterris sur le sol froid. Un frisson me parcourant l'échine, je marchai lentement vers la cuisine, où l'odeur de croissant disparaissait peu à peu. Je devinais que mon capitaine avait faim (il a toujours faim), alors j'accélérai le pas de sabot afin qu'il me reste un peu du petit déjeuner.

Tout le monde était déjà autour de la table, bien remplie par les soins de Sanji. Aujourd'hui, Nami semblait assez énervée. Ou plutôt contrariée. Alors que je combattais la main élastique de mon capitaine qui tentait de me voler mon croissant, Nami nous expliqua la raison de son énervement :

« Le temps change depuis ce matin ! Je n'en peux plus ! La pression barométrique ne fait que changer et c'est insupportable !

- Et là, Navigatrice-san, vers quelle île nous dirigeons-nous ?

- J'ai l'impression que nous nous dirigeons, en ce moment même, vers une île hivernale.

Il est vrai que l'air s'était rafraichi, et cela m'inquiétais un peu. J'espérais que mes amis ne tomberaient pas malades. Mais je connaissais leur résistance au froid, et cela me rassurait.

« Alors nous allons sur quelle île, Nami ?

- Je n'en sais rien Luffy ! Cette île est peut-être indiquée sur ma carte mais je n'ai aucune information dessus. Il n'y a même pas de nom ! Regarde !

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange, non ? ».

Je m'approchai doucement de la carte. Et là, je fus tout surpris et pris la parole :

« Mais, Nami, l'île porte bien un nom ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

- Mais non Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est vrai Chopper, je ne vois rien écrit moi !

- Mais, Luffy, Nami.. ! Cette île… Elle s'appelle l'île de Soulmate ! ».

Nami ouvrit des yeux ronds, larges comme des balles de ping-pong. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. A vrai dire, tous avaient les yeux rivés vers moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Instinctivement, je regardais Luffy, lui aussi éberlué. Je sentais que cette île n'allait pas être comme les autres. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien...


	2. Chapter 1 - L'île Inexistante

Nous arrivâmes en début d'après-midi. Le mystère concernant le nom de l'île n'était toujours pas levé, et encore bien présent dans tous les esprits.

Nous accostâmes et descendîmes tous en même temps. Un panneau s'écrivait « Bienvenue sur l'Île Inexistante. Nous vous souhaitons un merveilleux… souvenir. »

Robin se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules, tandis que Luffy s'écria « A L'AVENTURE !

- Attends Luffy.

- Quoi Nami ?

- L'Ile Inexistante. Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

- Bah non..

- Mais c'est SUUUUUPER flippant ! On est sur une île qui..

- N'EXISTE PAAAAAAS ! MAIS C'N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

- USOPP ! »

Mes pauvres oreilles ne supportaient pas ce cri. Alors, vu mon air décidé, Luffy me prit la patte et hurla : « ON Y VAAAAA ! ».

A présent, nous étions tous le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avançâmes tous ensemble, d'un seul et même pas.

Alors que l'on venait de dépasser le panneau, tout le monde s'effondra. Sauf moi.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout paniqué, ma main encore dans celle de Luffy, je serrai frénétiquement la main molle de mon capitaine. Je le secouai dans tous les sens, essayant en vain de le faire revenir à lui. Puis, je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Il dormait ! IL DORMAIT !

Alors, je me dirigeai vers Sanji, puis Usopp, Robin, Franky, Nami et enfin Zoro. Je ne pus que faire le même constat. Ils dormaient. Tous. Absolument tous. Et malgré les secousses que je leur faisais subir, impossible de les réveiller. C'est alors que Luffy commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Cependant, il gardait toujours un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Les autres aussi étaient souriant. Comme pour me redonner espoir et confiance. Réfléchissant, je me rendis compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis quand on avait juste dépassé le panneau. J'essayais alors de revenir sur mes pas pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Que.. QUOI ?

Je suis bloqué ! Comme si j'étais dans une bulle en verre ! Je ne peux pas retourner au bateau ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?!

J'appuie de plus en plus sur ce mur invisible. Je donne des petits coups, puis de plus grands. Puis je changeai de forme et m'acharnai contre cette chose invisible. Le désespoir commençait à prendre la place de ma vaine colère.

« Luffy.. Usopp.. Aidez-moi… »

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ils sont tous en train de dormir, c'est à moi de les aider !

Ayant pris cette résolution, je m'armai de courage. Puis, je commençai à arracher quelques feuilles de menthe poivrée que j'apercevais sur le bord du chemin. Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, je me mis au-dessus de Luffy et agitai les feuilles. En vain. Je voyais que ses narines bougeaient, mais impossible de le réveiller. J'essayai avec Sanji. Après tout, c'est le cuisinier de notre équipage, alors si quelqu'un doit être sensible aux odeurs c'est bien lui, non ?

En vain aussi. Mais pourquoi gardaient-ils ce sourire aux lèvres ? Je n'arrivai pas à les sauver, et ils semblaient heureux ! Je vais avoir du mal à tenir ma promesse, le silence me pèse déjà.

J'inspirai un grand coup. Je décidai de les réunir. Comme ça, ils resteraient ensemble, même dans leur sommeil ! Nous sommes l'équipage des Mugiwaras, non ?

Alors, je pris mon courage à deux pattes, et commençai à m'avancer sur le chemin. Puisque je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, je n'ai qu'à aller de l'avant. Peut-être allais-je trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ?

Malgré le soleil qui cognait, il faisait plutôt frais. Je me remémorai alors les paroles de Nami : « Nous approchons d'une île hivernale ». Nous sommes tombés sur une île assez accueillante. Je suis depuis un moment déjà le sentier du début, et j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas être top triste. Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu m'évanouir et que, tous ensemble, nous soyons désarmés ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort, mais, pour eux, j'essaie de faire mon maximum ! Même s'il n'est pas suffisant, parfois..

Et puis, j'aurais pu tomber sur une île pleine de méchants ! Eh…

Je m'arrêtai. J'avais entendu quelqu'un parler ! Je n'étais pas seul sur cette île ! Mais attention Tony Tony Chopper, cela peut-être aussi bien un ami qu'un ennemi..


	3. Chapter 2 - Kimi

La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me laissa sans voix. Le chemin sur lequel j'avançais se perdait un peu plus loin. Et je vis une jeune humaine au milieu d'un cercle d'environ 10 mètres de diamètre. Ce cercle était d'herbe rase, alors que ce qui le côtoyait était une flore était bien moins accueillante que celle dont nos yeux s'étaient emplis en arrivant. On pourrait même la qualifier d'hostile, ici. L'herbe rase avait laissé place à une végétation d'une jungle. Au loin, je pouvais même voir quelques plantes carnivores. La jeune humaine s'entrainait visiblement, avec une grâce… Inhumaine. Pas féline, mais animale quand même. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot qui décrit exactement ce qui se passe sous mes yeux.

Soudain, un léger coup de vent de leva, et disparut comme il était venu. La jeune humaine se figea alors. Comme si elle avait senti ma présence. Mais quand je dis sentis, je le pense au sens propre du terme ! Elle avait relevé la tête et renifler, comme moi je le fais parfois quand je cherche une odeur spécifique.

Et là, quelque chose me scotcha là où je m'étais caché. L'humaine… Elle est devenue une… renne !

Elle continuait à renifler l'air et se rapprochait doucement mais dangereusement de moi. Je ne savais que faire. Mes pattes commençaient à trembler. Il ne restait plus que mon instinct de survie, et il m'hurlait de m'enfuir.

C'est ce que je fis.

Et mal m'en prit, car elle m'aperçut et se mit à courir derrière moi. Elle.. Se rapprochait... Plus que quelques mètres…

Je m'arrêtai trois pas plus tard. Elle avait l'air féroce.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix était chantante et grisante, malgré la colère qu'elle mettait dans ses mots.

« Je… ».

Je décidai de jouer la carte du parfait innocent. Mais, lentement, je commençai à me mettre en posture de garde :

« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici ? »

Je décidai d'être franc. Après tout, une humaine qui se transforme en renne, c'n'est pas tous les jours que j'en rencontre ! Et puis, si nous devons combattre, je ne suis pas sûr de la gagner, alors mieux vaut calmer le jeu :

« Avec mon équipage, nous sommes arrivés sur cette île par hasard. J'ai bien essayé de retourner sur notre bateau, mais c'était impossible !

- Tu ne mens pas. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, et elle avait baissé sa garde. Ne me sentant plus en danger, mes muscles se décontractèrent sous ma fourrure. Comment savait-elle que je disais la vérité ?

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur cette île. Désolée de ne pas avoir été très aimable. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- D'habitude, on se présente avant de demander celui de l'autre ».

Cette réplique était montée toute seule à mes lèvres. A vrai dire, j'étais toujours suspicieux. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine que je ne mentais pas ? Sa réponse coupa court mes réflexions :

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas le sens des civilités. Je m'appelle Kimi. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu petit renne ?

- Chopper. Enchanté. »

C'était parfaitement vrai. Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait que je suis un renne ! Un grand sourire orna mon visage. Mais quelque chose en elle m'intriguait au plus haut point. Alors, je risquai :

« Tu as.. Mangé le fruit de l'humain ?

- Tu m'as vu me transformer ? »

Sa voix était redevenue plus dure et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Ne voulant pas être méchant et essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un ennemi, je me changeai sous ma forme humaine :

« Non c'est parce que je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas deux fruits du démon les mêmes ! Car c'est bien un fruit du démon qui te permet d'être humaine, non ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient, puis se plissèrent, me détaillèrent un instant, puis elle soupira. Elle se remit sous sa forme humaine :

« A vrai dire, je suis une humaine qui a mangé le fruit du renne… »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Elle continua :

« Je ne me sens pas bien en tant qu'humaine. Tu sais, ils sont traîtres et fourbes. Je me sens mieux lorsque je suis sous ma forme animale. Toutes les 'civilités' dont je parlais, ne sont que mensonges et hypocrisie. »

Je ne relevai pas le fait qu'elle m'ait tutoyé car cette île était trop étrange en elle-même pour s'attarder sur le fait d'un pauvre tutoiement ! Voilà que je trouvai une humaine qui avait mangé le fruit du renne. Malgré mon envie de la connaître mieux, il fallait qu'elle réponde à mes questions :

« Euh… Kimi, pourquoi je n'ai pu sortir ? Et pourquoi cette île porte deux noms ? Sur la carte de la navigatrice, il était écrit qu'elle s'appelait « l'Île de Soulmate » alors que lorsque nous sommes arrivés, sur le panneau, il est écrit « l'île Inexistante ».

Kimi écarquilla les yeux, et il me sembla que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Intéressant. A développer. Puis, elle sembla bien embêtée. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, puis m'annonça :

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à tes questions. Mais attention, tu n'auras que trois minutes. Les questions la fatiguent, et elle est assez épuisée pour qu'on gâche le peu de temps qui lui reste. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher.

« Mais, cette personne, qui est-ce ?

- C'est une parfaite humaine, pas comme moi, continua-t-elle en riant. Elle est vieille et c'était mon mentor. »

Décidément, cette jeune fille était versatile !

« C'était ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à m'enseigner. Que le reste, je ne le trouverai que toute seule.

- Que t'a-t-elle enseignée ?

- Comment essayer d'être libre. Ne rigole pas !

- Mais je ne rigole pas. Je trouve ça merveilleux !

- Tu te moques de moi, en plus.

- Mais non ! »

Ces disputes étaient enfantines, et pourtant, nous avions tous les deux les yeux brillants, évocateurs de nos pensées. Nous continuâmes notre discussion sous la forme animale, la végétation devenant de plus en plus hostile. Mais même si nous n'étions pas forcément d'accord sur les différents sujets, toujours un sourire ornait nos visages.  
Visiblement, j'avais trouvé une alliée.


	4. Chapter 3 - Sagesse engendre curiosité

Le soleil atteignait son zénith lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut de la colline.

« J'espère que je pourrais t'aider. Non, je la guérirai, car _je veux guérir toutes les maladies du monde*_ !

- Rien n'est impossible, dit le proverbe, et si tu y arrives vraiment, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante ».

Cette discussion m'a permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur elle, et je pus remarquer que c'était une grande bavarde, comme Usopp. Je m'étais rendu compte que sa mentor était très importante pour elle, comme le Dr Hiluluk et Doctorine pour moi. Nous étions pleins de points communs, et je m'en réjouissais.

Nous entrâmes dans l'unique petite habitation de la colline. Il y avait trois pièces : une pièce à vivre, où se dressait une table avec les couverts mis pour trois personnes, une autre pièce au fond que Kimi m'indiqua comme la pièce de travail et une autre porte, qui menait vers une pièce complètement dans le noir, puisque je ne pouvais rien distinguer.

Une vieille dame était assise sur un des coussins mis autour de la table basse. Malgré la lumière dehors, la pièce était relativement sombre, et il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'habituent.

Nous avions pris la peine de nous remettre sous forme humaine, car nous ne voulions pas choquer la vieille dame, en arrivant touts essoufflés dans la maison.

Mais quelque chose m'échappe : Kimi m'avait dit que son mentor était fatiguée et malade, et qu'elle devait se reposer le plus possible, alors qu'elle est assise présentement devant moi ! Quelque chose cloche…

« Eh bien, les jeunes, ne restez pas debout ainsi, asseyez-vous ! »

Sa présence dégageait une aura de bien-être et de sérénité, et elle parlait d'une voix douce. On aurait dit qu'elle avait de la sagesse acquise de plusieurs vies antérieures. Ses rides étaient belles, et son sourire divin. Je ne distinguais qu'un châle qui semblait assez vieux, pourtant elle rayonnait.

Nous nous assîmes en silence comme si nous n'étions qu'un, et je pris le bol de soupe fumante qu'elle me tendait. Kimi brisa le silence de sa jolie voix :

« Pourquoi tu as quitté ton lit ? Ceci n'est pas très sage, grand-mère.

- Je décèle une once de reproche dans ta voix, mon enfant.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, s'il te plait.

- D'accord ».

Elle ria… Souplement. Le seul mot qui conviendrait, à vrai dire. C'était d'une manière tout à fait fascinante : ses épaules montaient et descendaient pendant que ses joues se creusaient elle paraissait plus jeune qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle avait un rire pur et cristallin, qui donnait la furieuse envie de rire de tout cœur avec elle.

« Mais alors, présente-moi ce jeune homme, Kimi.

- Je pense qu'il se fera un plaisir de se présenter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je rougis un peu, je crois. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la vieille dame sourire.

« Je suis Chopper, madame.

- Pas de 'madame' entre nous. Je suppose que Kimi ne t'as pas évoqué mon prénom.

- C'est vrai…

- Je m'appelle Saeka-Shiemi Kô, mais appelle-moi Saeka.

- D'accord, Saeka. Alors je suis le médecin de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, et…

- C'est gentil Chopper, mais je voudrais surtout connaître ton passé.

- Euh.. Pourquoi ?

- Le temps de la réponse à cette question n'est pas encore venu. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose, mon enfant. »

Je me reprochai mon impertinence. Qui étais-je pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment ? J'avalai un peu de la soupe pour me donner une contenance. Puis je déballai tout.

Mon passé, tous les sentiments que j'ai eu, en insistant sans m'en rendre compte sur le sauvetage de Luffy. Le premier humain à m'avoir tendu la main après le Dr Hiluluk et Doctorine. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant… Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et Kimi me tendit un mouchoir, les larmes aux yeux aussi. Mes 'mains' s'animaient, et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, Saeka avait un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, et Kimi n'osait plus me regarder en face, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Nous finîmes la soupe en silence. Elle était vraiment exquise. Pendant toute ma déclaration, Kimi et sa grand-mère n'avaient pas pipé mot. Juste écouté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je leur ai dit tout mon passé, mais je me sentais mieux, et plus léger. Le soleil tapait fort à présent, il devait être aux alentours des deux heures. J'avais dévoilé mon passé à des personnes dont, quelques heures plus tôt, je ne connaissais pas le nom ! Je pense que je sentais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Mon instinct m'avait soufflé leur amitié.

Dans le silence le plus total, je regardai Kimi, qui baissa les yeux. Avais-je dit quelque chose qui l'avait déplu ? Oh, non, ce serait trop nul… Puis, je sentis un regard sur moi. Kimi. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'elle soit lunatique, je peux concevoir, mais pourquoi fuir mon regard pour ensuite le chercher ?

Saeka posa son bol de soupe, puis toussa. Elle nous annonça alors d'une voix d'outre tombe :

« Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications… »

* * *

_Il voulait guérir toutes les maladies du monde _est une fiction... splendide (cet adjectif n'est pas assez représentatif) de FanOnePieceYaoi.


	5. Chapter 4 - La Prophétie commence!

« Il y a maintenant un demi-siècle que j'attendais ton apparition, enfant de la prophétie. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je ne comprenais pas. Je jetais un œil vers Kimi, qui détourna encore les yeux sous mon regard. Je décidai de me reconcentrer et regardai donc Saeka dans les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge, et parla de sa voix douce :

« Cette île est maudite par un sorcier depuis 100 ans. Avant, c'était une île qui prospérait, sans aucun problème particulier. Des étrangers venaient, se reposaient, et parfois restaient même vivre ici ! Tu te souviens sûrement du type de végétation que tu as rencontré ici lorsque tu débarquais, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien avant, toute l'île en était recouverte. Mais un jour, un sorcier est venu sur notre île. Il était très lunatique. Il paraitrait qu'on le nommait « le Dreamer ». Et il s'est plaint qu'ici tout était trop était parfait. A vrai dire, c'était vrai que c'était un petit coin de Paradis. Si des personnes tombaient en discorde, cela ne durait jamais longtemps, car leurs cœurs étaient purs. Et comme ce sorcier commençait à s'habituer à la joyeuse et douce vie ici, nous pensions que ses remontrances n'étaient pas vraiment fondées. Mais, un horrible soir de pleine lune, d'un coup, il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, se dirigea au milieu de la place du village. C'était assez tôt en soirée, vers les 19h. Tu sais, ce type de soir d'été où la lune brille doucement et les étoiles commencent à peine à sortir. Alors, il déclama d'une voix inhumaine « Cette île sera maudite ! Seule l'Âme Perdue dans 100 ans devra joindre ses efforts dans la quête perdue de l'Île INEXISTANTE ! ».

Le ton de la voix me fit sursauter. Saeka avait un vrai talent de conteuse. J'allais le lui dire, quand elle me prit de cours :

« Laisse-moi finir #toussote#. Alors que le Dreamer avait prononcé la première phrase, le ciel s'était obscurci. A la fin de son petit discours, un éclair le foudroya. Il avait disparu #toussote#. Le lendemain, tous les cœurs s'étaient noircis, et n'importe quel sujet devenait un sujet de discorde. L'Île, sur toutes les cartes, avait été décrite comme l'île Inexistante. Tous les habitants étaient devenus orgueilleux, ne se comprenaient plus. Bref, l'Abomination. Seule ma grand-mère gardait le sourire. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance. Comme la mère de Kimi. #toussote# Et comme tu es le seul qui est parvenu à venir sur cette terre sans t'endormir, tu dois être l'Âme Perdue dont parlait le sorcier.  
Je pense que tu as remarqué que nous étions les seules habitantes de l'île. Nous avons dû nous réfugier en haut de cette colline, car progressivement, la végétation a commencé à totalement changer. Comme les mentalités. »

Elle commença à pâlir, mais comme elle m'avait demandé de ne pas la couper, je n'osai pas l'interrompre.

« Alors, il va falloir vous allier. Vous devez restaurer cette Terre ! »

Elle s'évanouit. Je n'eus même pas le mauvais réflexe du « On a besoin d'un docteur ! » qui est pourtant un de mes problèmes récurrents. Je pris son pouls. Il était faible, mais stable.

Kimi, elle, semblait complètement paniquée : « Oh ! Chopper, qu'allons-nous faire ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?! Fais quelque chose, s'il te plait ! Aide-nous ! ». Et je ne sus jamais si j'eus rêvé, mais je cru entendre un « Aide-moi… » à la fin de la tirade. Alors, d'un signe de tête, nous nous accordâmes à transporter le corps le plus doucement possible, sous notre forme animale, qui serait bien plus pratique.

Ainsi, la vieille femme fut déposée dans la chambre obscure, mais fraîche. Je pris quelques médicaments que j'avais sous la main, afin de garder son état stable.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Kimi, que j'avais laissé en dehors de la chambre. Enfin, c'est elle qui n'avait pas voulu faire un pas dans la pièce. Elle avait simplement dit qu'elle me faisait totalement confiance. Et elle m'avait souri.

Un sourire qui aurait pu rassurer n'importe quel être vivant. Celui qui illumine votre vie.

Je sortis de la pièce après avoir apporté les premiers soins. Son état restait stable, et le pouls faible, mais bien existant.

Pour la première fois, nos regards ne se fuyaient pas. Je pris délice à plonger dans ses beaux yeux. Elle était si belle. Elle avait la majesté d'une reine. C'est ça, j'avais une reine face à moi. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira notre attention. Je dus, à regret, détourner le regard, qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Les plantes carnivores arrivaient !

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux de Kimi. Je me rapprochai d'elle, et lui murmura « tant que nous serons ensemble, ça devrait aller, non ? ». Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois, comme un dernier encouragement. Nous sortîmes de la bâtisse.

Les plantes carnivores reculaient ! Mais, c'est… impossible ! Illogique ! Elles repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Je pris alors peur. Je me mis à dévaler la colline, à leurs trousses.

Elles semblaient aller dans une direction bien précise.

Tout en bas de l'île. Près d'un lion. Près de personnes endormies.

Je sentais la présence de Kimi derrière moi. Elle m'avait suivi. Et sa seule présence me donna la force de continuer cette folle course, et même d'accélérer.

Je les rattrapai presque… Tout à coup, je sentis le vide derrière moi. Kimi ne me suivait plus ! Je perdis une seconde car je décélérai. Une seconde de trop.

Les plantes carnivores _les _avaient atteints.


End file.
